Morning Coffee and Silk Sheets
by Bliss is Ignorance
Summary: A fluffy morning between two lovers after a long separation. Warnings OOC and capacious amounts of fluff. Yaoi. One-shot. Don't own KHR!


Reborn sat in the kitchen of his apartment, sipping his espresso and reading his newspaper. The sun was relatively low in the sky, and his lover would be getting up soon. He felt a smile cross his face at the thought of his tall lover. They had been together for close to three years now, something that stunned Reborn, as it had been the longest time he had ever kept a lover. It had been a year into their relationship that any and all other lovers had been forgotten, nothing more than a faceless body in hotels in the heat of the moment.

"Reborn?" a warm husky voice asked sleepily, as Colonello stumbled around the corner, clad in a pair of sweatpants hanging loosely on his hips, showcasing the body Reborn had thoroughly worshipped last night. Hickies littered Colonello's collarbone and the side of his neck. Raising a hand to push golden hair out of his cornflower blue eyes, the muscles in his torso ripping, drawing Reborn's attention to the washboard abs situated above a dark blue waistband.

"Morning, 'Nello." Reborn said as Colonello slumped on the table, cradling a hot cup of coffee between his palms. Colonello hummed, not fully awake yet, prompting Reborn to stand, fold his newspaper and place it on the table where he had been sitting, before approaching his affectionate lover. Standing next to Colonello's chair, he allowed the COMSUBIN member to wrap strong arms around his waist and to rest his head tiredly on his t-shirt covered stomach. They didn't have anything planned to do today, and it had become habit for Reborn to wear Colonello's clothes when these days occurred.

"Too early, kora…" Colonello sighed, his eyes closing against his will as Reborn carded long gun-calloused fingers through the silky stands unbound by a bandana. He felt more than heard Reborn's huff of amusement. Taking pity on his lover, Reborn prompted Colonello to stand and led him back to the bedroom. A king sized bed covered in black and blue silk sheets was wedged into a corner, a closet filled with suits, military fatigues, daily clothes, and costumes was embedded in the opposite wall, alongside two mahogany chests. The room was painted a dark, sensual black and sponged with patterns in midnight blue.

Pulling back the clean sheets, he crawled onto the bed, still in his pajamas, which consisted of Colonello's oversized T-shirt and a pair of his cutoff sweats, and tugged Colonello after him. With a contented sigh, Colonello drifted back off to sorely needed sleep, having just come back from a grueling mission. Reborn merely closed his eyes, his head tucked securely under Colonello's chin. Tangled up with the blonde, Reborn allowed himself to cuddle closer to the male, loving the feeling. Colonello was the only person, male or female, that had been able to dominate him, to own him so completely. Colonello was the only person to have seen him breakdown and sob like a child, to see him utterly lost in pleasure, to hear him laugh, Colonello was the only person to have seen the Reborn that he had thought died a long time ago in the underworld. And it was a good feeling, knowing that he was loved and wanted and that someone craved his presence, his attitude, _him. _

Reborn woke to soft caresses along his back, and warm kisses peppering his cheeks and forehead. A sigh escaped his lips when Colonello pressed gentle kisses along his jaw, making his lips tingle in want.

" 'Nello… please?" Reborn asked, knowing that Colonello wouldn't stop when he was in this mood, when he was feeling playful. He was rewarded with a pair of firm lips pressing lovingly against his own. He moaned low in his throat was he gently tangled the fingers of one hand with those of Colonello's, his free hand sliding up to cup Colonello's jaw. Slowly, languidly their lips moved in a sleepy dance, melding together easily.

"Good morning, love." Colonello whispered against Reborn's neck, reveling in the soft shudder it produced.

"Morning, 'Nello." Reborn answered, pressing his lips against Colonello's golden hair. "We should get up." He sighed, not really wanting to leave the now warm sheets, because it had nothing to do with the way Colonello was wrapped around him, his arms holding him against Colonello's body, their legs tangled together, and Colonello's body heat radiating from his body and into Reborn's. Nothing whatsoever.

"Mmmm… I'm thinking no, but…" Colonello sighed dramatically. "I seem to recall a full cup of coffee being heartlessly abandoned on the kitchen table earlier, kora." Reborn narrowed his eyes and sat up, their position allowing him to easily straddle his domineering lover. The sheets pool around Reborn's thighs, and the over-sized tee slipped off one shoulder and bunched up around his hips, Colonello's breath caught in his throat as he stared up at his lover, the warm sunlight illuminating the pale skin and the wild dark spikes of his hair. The feeling of longing and a rush of possessiveness rose up in him as he recognized the shirt he had worn about fourteen hours ago when he stumbled through the door.

"Good point, idiot." Reborn smirked when Colonello's eyes darkened, only to gasp and melt against the other unwillingly when he sat up and connected their mouths.

"Shut up, brat." Colonello breathed before hefting Reborn up and carrying him out into the living room, only to dump him on the couch, despite his protests. After heating up his coffee, he re-entered the living room, and crawled into the spot between Reborn's carelessly sprawled legs, his head pillowed on Reborn's stomach. "How've you been, kora?"

"Dame-Tsuna has a list of hits I'll need to take care of tomorrow…" Reborn sighed. Resting one arm around Colonello's shoulders, the other dangling off the couch arm gracefully.

"You shouldn't work yourself so hard, kora." Colonello said worriedly, "you got sick last time and you got shot, kora."

"I'll be fine." Reborn assured quietly, watching the movie that had been playing when he turned on the TV, it was already halfway over to begin with. "The apartments too quiet. It makes me restless."

"I won't have another assignment like that for a while, kora." Colonello said, looking up at his lover, who glanced down at him before stealing his coffee. "And you just jacked my coffee, kora. That's cold, Reborn." Colonello pouted.

"I'll ask Dame-Tsuna if he wants to assign some of the hits to his underlings." Reborn replied, prompting a grin from his light counterpart.

"Just admit it, kora." Colonello teased. "You miss me when I'm gone, kora!" he only laughed when Reborn scoffed and smacked the back of his head. He snatched the hand as it pulled away, ignoring the undignified squawk his lover gave at the action, and feathered kisses over the pale wrist, and sighed happily when he felt the thrumming pulse against his lips.

"You're such an idiot." Reborn sighed happily when Colonello crawled up Reborn's body. A warm smile, one that was Colonello's alone to see, spread across his mouth when he gazed softly up into tender blue eyes, long blond bangs tickled Reborn's forehead as he leaned over the shorter male.

"And you love me for it." Colonello replied before kissing the violent male senseless. Reborn allowed himself be pressed back into the cushions, hand tangling in his lovers silky hair, and his legs gripping strong hips.

"I love you…" Colonello whispered lovingly against Reborn's kiss bruised lips.

"And I love you, my 'Nello." Reborn answered just as softly, grinding up against his lover and pulling Colonello down and opened his mouth to allow his tongue to tangle with his Colonello's. As Reborn welcomed his lover into his body and into his heart, his words echoed through his mind even as he gasped them out like a mantra through swollen lips as he arched against his lover in mind-numbing ecstasy.

_Colonello was his. Only his. His only love, his only heart. Just as surely as he was to Colonello himself._


End file.
